Sir Pentious
Sir Pentious is an antagonist, an inventor, and a snake demon in Hazbin Hotel. He is Cherri's arch-rival, with both of them constantly locked in turf wars over new territory after exterminations. Appearance Sir Pentious is a snake demon with eyes that have pink sclera with black, narrow pupils. His hood is mostly yellow, with the tips being black. He has 4 pink eye patterns on his hood. He has a long neck. Sir Pentious wears a black and yellow bow tie, a yellow shirt with a pink eye on it, and a coat which is grey with yellow vertical stripes. He has sharp, pink claws for fingers. Sir Pentious' tail is black with thick, yellow stripes, and many pink eyes are present on his tail. He also wears a top hat which, just like him, has sharp, yellow teeth and a pink eye. The top hat seems to be alive, as it blinks and changes expressions in unison with Sir Pentious. Background Sir Pentious was a brilliant Victorian-era inventor and supervillain during his lifetime. His main goal is to gain complete control of Hell, though he has failed multiple times so far. He is an expert with building and working with machines and devices, and he has an army of sentient, egg-looking minions known as the Egg Bois. When he invades Happy Hotel, Alastor steps in and take down Sir Pentious by summoning tentacles. Gallery *Sir Pentious/Gallery Trivia * He plays the organ. * He would like cats. * During a stream, it is mentioned that he has a crush, though it is not mentioned who. * He seems to have a tendency of abusing the Egg Bois, evidenced in the pilot "That's Entertainment", where he is shown hitting and hurting them. * His name, or more precisely, the shortened version, Sir Pent, is a play on the word 'serpent' * Sir Pentious is not the main antagonist. However, he is one of the villains. * On the HAZBIN HOTEL Charity Sketch Request Stream Ft. Vivziepop, Cherri Bomb, and Angel Dust! live stream, when asked if Sir Pentious has an established sexuality, Vivziepop said that she has not decided, and as of right now it's not story relevant, but he may be bisexual. ** However, she also said that this information could change in the future. * VivziePop has stated that there was a line for Sir Pentious that was scrapped. This line was, “I’m quite the epic dabber!”, which would elicit an audible, embarrassed reaction from his army of Egg Bois. ** Vivizepop confirmed in her Vivzie Streem #2 livestream that they cut it because it was too bad to actually use, but she did confirm that Will Stamper (Sir Pentious' voice actor) and Joe Gran (the Egg Bois' voice actor) did record the line. * According to Vivziepop, Sir Pentious was originally supposed to be a one-off, minor character, as he was supposed to be the villain just for the pilot only. But he grew on Vivienne and the Hazbin Hotel fans so much that she decided to give him a bigger role in the series. * Originally, Sir Pentious was a fallen supervillain, which is why he acts the way he does. * Before the Pilot, he already knew Alastor, who defeated him. * In the Vivzie Streem #4 livestream, Viv revealed that along with Angel, Sir Pentious has a venomous bite that can make his victim either sick or drugged. **Despite having a venomous bite, it's deemed to be a last resort during conflict. * In a fight, Sir Pentious would prioritize the use of machines, weaponry, and his army of Egg Bois, as he isn't skilled in hand-to-hand combat. ** He's also a wimp in terms of physical appearance. * According to VivziePop in her VIVZIE STREEM- Let's Get it Started HAH -#2 livestream, another character helped Sir Pentious create the Egg Bois. * Sir Pentious' introduction in the Pilot episode of Hazbin Hotel during the report references the "How do you do, fellow kids?" meme, with Sir Pentious pulling the same expression and holding a skateboard as Steve Buscemi in the orginal meme. This could be reference to Sir Pent attempting to "fit in" due to Cherri's "old man" comments. ** When asked how often he uses his skateboard, Vivziepop said that the skateboard was 100% just for show and she doesn't think he can actually ride it. * He is probably ambidextrous. * Sir Pentious'' is'' super goofy but has moments of being a really good, evil villain and Viv is very interested to see what the fans will do about that. * In the Pilot, he reveals that he has a son when Angel taunts him and Pentious mistakes him for his son, but it's currently unknown whether he went to Hell or not; and, if he has, whether he's survived the cleansings that have taken place since his death. Pentious's shock at the apparent realization that Angel is his son suggests that he doesn't know, either. * His appearance and color palette are similar to that of Arbok and Mega Banette from Pokemon. Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Parents